epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shovel Night/GradeAUnderA vs I Hate Everything/ ERBoY Season 1 Episode 6
HEY!! ITS A REQUEST THIS TIME!!! YAAAAYY!!! And what a great mid-season finale this will be! Ill give the thanks at the end because timeproblems! Lets get started!! PRESS PLAY EPIC RAP BATTLES OF YOUTUBE!!!! VS I Hate Everything: I think I finished the Search For The Worst, as your channel was most definitely the worst Why the fuck would anyone enjoy an annoying sounding Brit that has random outbursts? I mean, really, you make one video about reactions, and now you think you are top shit You sound like a homeless crack addict, and you're talking about men's outfits Making basic videos on Phones and sports, are you for real, man? Face it dude, once the drama fades, you’ll end up a worthless fad I can see the chin is overcompensating for something, and that's true To sum up this rap, I can say I hate your videos, and I hate you GradeAUnderA: No one would enjoy a whiny Brit, I’m glad you’ve got your problems But as a comedian, I expect you F***ING SOLVE THEM You must have big balls to hate on Pewdiepie, You call him annoying when all YOU do is WHINE There are over 14,000 different species of ant, But you’re dumber than THAT to trust the internet with “DURR PLANT” You’re more useless than a gift card, more mindless than VeganGains And Bronies and Bros can agree that you’re an IDIOT, mate. ADoseOfBuckley: (Buckley’s opening jingle interrupts them) Welcome to another installment of Scumbags of the Internet, This week, we look at two bigger dicks than you’d find on Chatroulette Maybe Jinx is botting and maybe he isn’t. I don’t give a fuck. It doesn’t matter. At least he never tried to cause a youtube pileup. You’ve both made careers from whining? Congratu-fuckin-lations I’ve got better things to do than get angry with other people’s opinions Your Advice, No One Asked For, so carry on and keep getting maddened I’ve slain you both in this Musical Autopsy. Bag ‘em and tag ‘em. MK Loves: Time for a taste of your own medicine, Adam, you milk-bag packing ass-rapping faggot I'm serving you a verbal surgery after I T-Bag it and Tag It! So Journey Into My World! And bring the ginger and the mere stick, So you can put your lyrics on your own “Worst Songs of the Year List!” (A girl brings him a sandwhich, which he takes and chucks at the wall) I just threw a sandwich at the wall! Do you think I WANTED to do that?! I didn't want to throw that sandwich! But you brats raps are crap while I'm on Hopsins’s tracks! So pack up your bags and whatever dignity you have and get the FUCK out! I may be one finger short but I'm still giving all your shit vids a thumbs down! Boogie2988: Boogie2988 comin at you live from youtube Francis: To rap against these fuckin' noob boobs It's ask francis time watch me bust a rhyme Against these blind raging brit guys Who think everyone wants to hear about their bitch cryin' Stop tryin against these wise guys who we end up fryin Boogie: Stop the drama stop the hate, where's the fair use in this debate? How can anyone concentrate when you're rage fading the point away? Jessie weighs in on these two who're too scared to show their face! Go ahead and make fun of my weight cause I've proven I can handle hate Everything wrong with youtube is you two. Screwing alex worse that that cool cat duel THANKS TO HAWK FOR BEING IHE, FLATS FOR BEING MK, CYAN FOR BEING BUCKLEY, ICEY FOR BEING BOOGIE, AND WONDER FOR THE WONDER-FULL PICTURES!!! HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAA bye. SUBSCRBE TO A CHANNEL I Hate Everything GradeAUnderA A Dose Of Buckley MK Loves Boogie2988/Francis Category:Blog posts